


Daiki Doesn't Share

by aokagaisball



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine Twins, Bottom Kagami Taiga, Dry Humping, Grinding, Jealous Aomine Daiki, M/M, Possessive Aomine Daiki, slight begging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aokagaisball/pseuds/aokagaisball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine has a twin brother he forgot to mention to his boyfriend. When said brother answers the door, Kagami is at first confused then happy, Aomine Eiji being much more pleasant and friendly than his twin. But how does Daiki feel about Kagami being so friendly with his brother and how does he handle it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daiki Doesn't Share

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot for me to write aokaga dry humping and to give a birthday gift to a follower at the same time. Seriously, I needed them grinding like this, it was a problem. It is a short oneshot and won't be continued, but I hope you enjoy possessive Daiki. :) 
> 
> Also, if it wasn't obvious, Eiji Aomine is not a canon character and is an oc.

Kagami stood on the doorstep, waiting for the doorbell to stop echoing throughout the house in front of him. He was supposed to come over to study with Aomine, although he still didn’t know why they even bothered. They both hated it and usually ended up on Aomine’s bed instead. I guess it was the constant threatening aura from his coach that kept him mulling over his books. He shivered as he remembered her reminding him about an upcoming test.

He finally heard heavy footsteps drawing closer, the door being unlocked and swung open. Looking into his boyfriend’s blue eyes, he nodded, “Yo Aomine. I’m here so let’s get this stuff over with so we can go play ball.”

As he stepped forward, he realized the boy in front of him wasn’t moving aside, instead looking at him with a strange expression. If he had to guess, he would have thought Aomine didn’t recognize him. Frowning, Kagami adjusted his bag strap over his shoulder and looked at his boyfriend again.

“Oi, let me in already. These books are heavy.”

As soon as Aomine spoke, he knew something was off, the deep, husky drawl he was used too was different, the words more pronounced and clear, the laziness of Aomine’s voice gone.

“Who are you?”

Kagami looked closer at the boy in front of him. He looked at the dark blue hair, realizing it wasn’t as messy. Actually, it looked like someone had run a comb through it. The blue eyes he knew so well were open more, the laziness in the lids gone alongside the lazy drawl he enjoyed in his boyfriend’s voice. The boy in front of him stood straighter, his posture better than Aomine’s.

Shaking his head, Kagami stared at the boy again, deciding this was definitely not Aomine Daiki.

“Who the fuck are you??”

The boy frowned, his eyebrows furrowing, but he stayed calm, not snapping at Kagami as Aomine would have.

“You are at my house, I think you should be the one answering first.”

“I’m Kagami Taiga.”

Blue eyes lit up with recognition as he mentioned his name, “Ahh right. Kagami. Yeah, come in then. Sorry about that.”

Kagami’s eye twitched as the boy walked into the house, him following. Yep, this was definitely not his boyfriend. Aomine never apologized so easily.  
Closing the door behind him and toeing his shoes off, Kagami followed the doppelgänger Aomine, as he had labeled him, into the kitchen. He watched as the boy took out some bread and meats, obviously making a sandwich for himself.

“You want something to eat?”

“No I’m fine. You still haven’t told me who you are.”

“Ah right. I’m Eiji, Aomine’s brother.”

Kagami stared at Eiji, his red eyes wide as he tried to process it all. He looked nearly identical to Daiki, but…nicer, or more approachable. It was freaking him out. The boy laughed as he looked over at Kagami’s face, the sound slightly higher and more melodic than Daiki’s.

“Apparently Daiki didn’t mention me much. You’d think you would tell your boyfriend you have a twin. Well…most people would but then Daiki isn’t most people.”

Kagami mumbled, his brain still processing, “Yeah, he’s definitely not most people.”

Eiji grinned at him, the smile slightly mischievous, “Since he forgot to mention me, I think it’s only fair you hear about some embarrassing stories. You game?”

That was all it took for Kagami to instantly like Eiji, a wide matching grin coming out on his own lips, “Hell yeah!”

* * *

 

Aomine grumbled to himself as he walked down the stairs to the kitchen, his body stopping before he rounded the corner as he heard loud laughter. He recognized both voices, one his brother’s, the other his boyfriend’s. And what were they talking about? Him. And bees. _Oh fuck no._

Taking the couple steps needed, he entered the kitchen with a scowl, “Hey, what the fuck are you telling him Eiji?!”

Kagami was too busy laughing to greet him, his twin brother looking at him with a huge grin, his shoulders shaking as he chuckled.

“I’m just telling him about your first encounter with bees. And maybe when you wet the bed that one time. And maybe a few other things.”

Aomine growled, “Stop telling him shit like that! And Kagami shut the fuck up!”

He watched in irritation as his boyfriend tried to put on a straight face but instantly dissolved into laughter again, the sound infectious as his brother started in as well, both boys holding onto the counter, their heads bent over together as if they were sharing a secret joke. The scene irked Aomine, his chest squeezing as he saw the smile Kagami sent his brother. His upper lip pulled up slightly as Kagami patted his brother’s shoulder, Eiji doing the same to the redhead.

“Holy fuck that was hilarious! You have got to give me your number so I can hear more.”

Eiji nodded with a smile, “Yeah, no problem. Here, let me just give it to you now.”

Aomine frowned even more as he realized he was practically invisible to the pair in front of him, both of them talking a bit about school while they exchanged information. The squeezing in his chest moved down into his gut as he watched Kagami smile at his brother. He knew Eiji was better at a lot of things, one of them making friends and in general, being pleasant with people. He knew this, and was used to it, but seeing Kagami so happy with his twin made their own first encounter come to mind. Granted, Aomine had been a huge dick, but fuck, did Kagami have to smile and laugh like that with his brother of all people?

As soon as they both pocketed their phones, Aomine reached forward and gripped his boyfriend’s wrist tight, forcing the redhead’s attention on him for once.

“We’re going to study Kagami, come on. Eiji, stay the fuck out.”

Kagami stumbled after him as Aomine pulled him to the stairs, Eiji smirking as he was left in the kitchen, knowing full well his brother had no intention of studying with his boyfriend. Moving back to his sandwiches, Eiji put the ingredients back where he found them, thinking about the redhead the whole time. Kagami was nice and pretty easy going. Yeah, he was gorgeous, but Eiji shrugged it off. Kagami was Daiki’s, and the most important thing he had learned about his brother was he didn’t share things he really cared about with anyone. From the looks of things, Daiki really cared about the redhead. Grinning at the thought, Eiji bit into his sandwich and went to find his headphones, sure he was going to need them soon.

* * *

 

Kagami was pushed roughly into his boyfriend’s room, the force of the push making him stumble and fall onto the bed on his ass. Scowling hard, he looked up in time to see Aomine close and lock the door.

“Hey, what the fuck is your problem?!”

Aomine glared at him, his eyelids drooping as he looked at Kagami, “Do you like my brother, Taiga?”

Something in his boyfriend’s voice made Kagami swallow hard, sweat starting to form on the back of his neck as Aomine moved towards him.

“Uh well, yeah, he seems like a nice guy and all.”

He watched as Aomine hummed at the answer, his hands going to the bottom of his shirt and pulling it off, flinging it aside. Kagami’s mouth went dry at the sight of his boyfriend’s bare torso, the flawless dark skin and taunt muscles making dirty images flash through his mind, his own eyes clouding with lust.

“Do you like him more than me, Taiga? We are identical, but maybe his personality is better.”

Kagami licked his lips as Aomine stood in front of him, his boyfriend bending over to put his hands on each of Kagami’s knees, spreading them slowly. Kagami looked up into Aomine’s eyes, vaguely recalling what the boy had said.

“No, I don’t like him more than you. Though his personality is definitely better.”

It probably wasn’t the best thing to say in the moment, but the sight and smell of his boyfriend so close to him made Kagami’s filter from brain to mouth completely vanish. He watched as Aomine’s eyes seemed to flash before his hands moved to the back of his knees, pushing him off balance and back onto the bed, his head hitting the wrinkled sheets as his legs were pushed up. His jeans cupped his hard cock snugly, the position making the material tight against his legs. Aomine didn’t seem to care as he climbed onto the bed between his legs, his knees against the back of Kagami’s thighs and ass, their crotches aligned.

Kagami could practically hear the roar of his heart in his ears, his blood pumping to his cock at the sight of his boyfriend looming over him. Aomine’s face was dark with an emotion Kagami couldn’t place, his tongue coming out to lick his dry lips before speaking.

“Aomine…”

“Daiki.”

Kagami stared, the word growled in a demanding tone down at him. It finally dawned on him what was wrong with his boyfriend, the knowledge making him smile. Also, probably not the best thing to do in the moment.

“Is something funny, Taiga?”

“No, I just realized you’re jealous of your brother. _Daiki_ ,” Kagami emphasized his boyfriend’s name, looking him straight in the eye to let him know he was here with him, and only him.

Aomine’s nostrils flared at his name being said, his hips rolling for the first time, the action grinding his crotch against Kagami’s, their straining erections rubbing deliciously together. Kagami arched into the move, his own hips moving up to meet his boyfriend’s, his hands fisting in the sheets to his sides.

“Ahh fuck…”

The grip on the backs of his knees tightened as Aomine kept slowly grinding against him, his hips rolling, his abs clenching and releasing with the movement, his biceps taunt as he gripped his legs up. The picture made Kagami moan again, his head back, but eyes open as he stared. He didn’t know why his boyfriend was so jealous, but he was beginning to not care as Aomine created more and more friction on their cocks.

Reaching down, Kagami gripped Aomine’s jeans at his thighs, urging his boyfriend to grind harder, the action making Aomine growl. His shoes were practically torn off, two heavy thumps hitting the floor as his legs were spread more, his thigh muscles screaming from the strain. He hissed as Aomine moved over him more, their bulges pressed so hard together, Aomine’s cock rubbed back and forth, over and over, dry humping Kagami until he felt he was going to scream.

“Daiki more…ahhh fuck let me take my pants off.”

Aomine simply grunted and thrust against him, the action jarring Kagami’s body, the bed jerking from the force. Kagami had to remember to breathe as his cock gave a painful twitch in his boxers, his clothes now too tight against it. Moving his hands, he reached up for his boyfriend’s shoulders, only to have his wrists pinned next to his head, Aomine laying over him fully now, his legs automatically wrapping around his boyfriend’s lean waist.

Staring up into fierce blue eyes, Kagami bit his lip to hold a needy whimper back as Aomine’s hips rolled harder, grinding even more, his own hips bucking up with need.

“Daiki please…just please take our clothes off.”

Another thrust over his crotch and Kagami shouted in surprise, his balls tight against his body, his release so close, but he needed more. He needed skin on skin, needed his boyfriend’s hand jerking him to heaven. He needed it like air, his face scrunching with sexual frustration, his hands gripping the air as Aomine held them down.

“Fuck Daiki please please….fuuuuuck!”

Kagami was begging, he could hear himself, but he couldn’t stop. The friction on his cock felt like fire, just hot enough to tease but not enough to burn him completely. He needed his boyfriend so bad it hurt, his pride easily thrown out the window as he stared up into Aomine’s steady eyes.

“Daiki. Daiki. Daiki.”

Aomine’s hips jerked hard every time he said his name, their bodies rolling and rubbing together frantically now, Aomine needing release just as bad as Kagami did. His voice was husky and breathless as he whispered down to him.

“Again. Say it again, Taiga. _Again_.”

Kagami panted, gasping for breath as he jerked his hips up, his cock straining and twitching, his underwear soaked in his jeans as he moved. He was so far gone, his mouth opening, words spilling out as he reached for his orgasm, the pleasure so close his body was shaking with anticipation.

“Daiki. Daiki. Daiki. Please baby…please I need you… _Daiki_. Daiki I love you.”

Aomine cried out as he spoke the last words, his hips jerking against him hard and erratically, his body bowing over Kagami’s as he came. Kagami’s hips were stuttering as the first spark of his orgasm hit him, his voice practically a whine as he begged.

“Oh god don’t stop…Daiki don’t stop please..I need…,” Kagami’s eyes got wide as Aomine stopped moving on top of him, his boyfriend’s breathy voice in his ear.

“You need me, Taiga?”

“YES! Fuck yes please keep going!!”

Aomine growled into his ear, the sound dark and unforgettable, Kagami's brain etching it into his memory, “Mine.”

Blunt teeth bit into the soft spot on his neck and shoulder as a hand shot down into his jeans. As soon as his boyfriend’s fingers gripped his slick cock and gave it a hard jerk, Kagami was shouting. His body was arching up, his feet flat on the bed as his hips jerked and thrust, his orgasm tearing through him as he strained up, his whole body shaking with the impact.

As he came back to himself, his body feeling light and fuzzy, he could feel lips on his neck, a tongue licking the bite mark he was currently sporting, and would be for days to come. Sighing, he turned his head to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek, whispering against it.

“Only yours, Daiki.”

* * *

 

Eiji winced as he closed the front door, his feet quickly taking him from his home. His headphones hadn’t been enough to keep the moans and shouts from reaching his ears. His only option was to leave or pop an awkward boner as he listened to his brother and his boyfriend fuck. He whistled as he headed to Maji for some more food. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
